Let Me Show You Real Love
by dollparts118
Summary: (MTF!Blaine and Cisgirl!Kate/Kurt) Blaine has been through a lot and after living in New York she decides to celebrate her knew life with a tattoo and goes to a small shop to get it, where she in turn meets Kate. She's gotten love from her family and a few friends but this kind of love is whole new territory. (First time writing in a year, please be kind! Review?)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Cisgirl!Kurt, mtf!blaine, (more warnings in the future if i continue)**

Let Me Show You Real Love

Blaine looked over the map she printed off Google and looked around the unfamiliar streets to find the street she was looking for. She has been living in New York for a year and had never been in this neighborhood before. Her life had been nothing but a roller coaster ride and to be freed of how it used to be was the best thing she had ever felt in a while. She was lucky to have had her mom and Trent through her transition and to have made it out of Ohio alive. But she decided to celebrate her liberation from Westerville with something that will remind her of her story and what made her into the woman she is today. She had looked up the best tattoo and piercing shops near her and chose the one with the best reviews and made an appointment.

She was unsure what to get still, she thought about getting a butterfly but that seemed so generic to her and she didn't want a big symbol on her either. She hoped whoever was giving her the tattoo could help out, that is if they were comfortable with tattooing a transgendered woman.

She gave up trying to find the shop on her own and asked a few people passing by each of them giving her different directions before asking cabbie who seemed more reliable. She walked three blocks and jogged across the street when she spotted the small pink shop. When she stepped inside she felt so out of place, everyone working or waiting had some kind of tattoo or piercing and then there was Blaine. Wearing a blue sundress, a white bow in her hair, and a neat un-studded or patched up purse over her shoulder.

The outside of the building may have been hot pink but inside it was all black and white, checkered print along the walls and black stained hardwood floors. Slowly she approached the front desk where a guy with red hair and large black gages in his ears folded t-shirts with the shops logo on them.

Blaine cleared her throat to get his attention and smiled at him when he finally looked up at her.

"Um, I have an appointment with Kate." She said slowly, grasping tighter on the strap of her bag.

"Oh she's finishing up with a client, take a seat and I'll make sure she knows you're here." He said with a smile back. Blaine nodded and walked over to the large black leather couch and sat down, she listened to the music playing in the shop, it was relaxing but with good rhythm sadly she couldn't identify the artist.

She bobbed her head slightly with a song as she looked round, a man with Mohawk walked out from where all the stations were at with a bandage on his arm. She watched him leave the shop, distracting her from the women standing in front of her.

"Are you Blaine?" The voice made her jump slightly as she snapped to look at who spoke, only to have her mouth drop open.

In front of her stood a tall slender woman in tight black jeans; with doc martens laced up to her knees and a white shirt with five black vertical lines in the center. Her hair was short and shaved at the sides, a chestnut brown with electric blue streaks in the front; with tattoos lacing up her arms and a small ring in her septum she was beautiful.

"Never seen someone with tattoos before?" The woman, Kate, Blaine remembered, asked with a slightly defensive tone. Blaine snapped out of her captivation to reply quickly,

"Oh, no! It's just, I really like your outfit and…I-I'm sorry this is my first time in a tattoo shop and I'm scared." Blaine rushed out with a nervous laugh, immediately Kate's face softened into a small smile.

"Don't be scared." Kate said softly, 'I've been doing this since I was a teenager, secretly of course, but I've got experience." She said with a chuckle, Blaine could only smile back.

"So follow me back and we can discuss your first tat." Kate said excitedly before turning away to walk to her station as Blaine fumbled to follow. Unlike the other stations Blaine saw Kate's had walls, similar to an office cubicle. She had a large desk with all of her supplies laid out and in the corner a small white vase with two long lilies in it.

"You aren't allergic are you?" Kate must have caught Blaine staring again, she took a seat in the stool across from the bench where Blaine was guessing she did all of her clients.

"No, they're just very pretty, are they your favorite?" Blaine asked as she sat at the edge of the bench, setting her purse aside.

"Actually yes, there's a flower shop two blocks away so I make sure to get fresh ones every week." Kate replied with a big smile that Blaine could look at for hours.

"So do you have a specific tattoo in mind or any ideas?" Kate asked, changing the subject, Blaine sighed and shook her head.

"No, I mean I do know that I want something to symbolize me and what I've been through." Blaine explained as she looked over Kate's features. The artist nodded in understanding, grabbing a sketch book and pencil from her desk.

"If you don't mind me asking what have you been through? Everything is sacred here, I don't judge or gossip." Kate said gently to encourage Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath and crossed her ankles before she began to speak.

"I was born in Westerville, Ohio as Blaine Devon Anderson. Mary and Evan Andersons' second son." Blaine said slowly with a small hitch in her voice, looking over at Kate who was simply watching her with warm eyes, her heart fluttered. "As a kid I hated wearing clothes, especially button up shirts and neatly pressed slacks." She continued with a sad laugh.

"When I was eleven I told my father I hated being a boy, I hated my middle name, and going to an all boys school. He didn't talk to me after that unless it was an emergency, like my Brother crashing his car or getting and F in geometry. When I was thirteen I felt the same and did research to see if there were other people like me, and there was, a lot of them. For once I didn't feel alone or weird, I had the courage to tell my mom how I felt and what I thought-no, who I knew I was.

She said that when I turned sixteen she would get in contact with a doctor and a therapist that could help me be who I wanted to be. I was so happy, but my dad insisted I keep going to an all boys school for the time being. I made a friend named Trent, who was gay, and accepted me for who I was and counted the days with me until I turned sixteen. When I was fifteen Trent had started using the correct pronouns for me and some other boys got wind of it, I asked him to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, I was forced to wear a suit sadly.

But that night, after we danced, and had just a good night, we went outside to wait for his parents to pick us up. But, within five minutes we were attacked, he got his hand broken and bruised up back along with a broken nose. And I-" Blaine had to stop her lip quivering as tears gathered in her eyes, she turned to hide her face as a sob escaped her throat.

She heard a short scrape before a warmth covered her right hand and the cushion of the bench dipped beside her. She turned her head only to see Kate sitting beside her, holding her hand between her own against her heart. She let out a small breath before smiling slowly,

"Sorry it always gets hard to talk around that part." She said quietly as warmth filled her chest.

"It's okay, continue whenever you're ready." Kate replied gently, never putting Blaine's hand down. Blaine could only look into her eyes, blue pools filled with care and sincerity, lined with thick black liner that only made the blue stand out even more.

"I was in a coma for a week and a half, and woke up only three days before my birthday." She said smoothly, it was as if as long as she looked into Kate's eyes, she was okay.

"My dad started talking to me again, even bought me a whole new wardrobe with some help from Trent. Luckily, my mom kept her promise and I started my transition the day after my birthday party. When I started progressing more and more it became hard to stay at Dalton, my school, but I clung to my courage and continued going. In those final years at home I became who I was always meant to be; I graduated and decided to move out here. I work at an art gallery now and am saving for a better apartment and I'm just in a good place." She said with a smile, Kate grinned back at her.

"I have the perfect idea." Kate said excitedly and let go of Blaine's hand to grab her sketchbook, Blaine watched as her hand moved so smoothly and her eyes so focused. After only a few moments Kate turned the sketch book over to show Blaine and her breath got caught in her throat.

It was a perfectly shaped heart but on the side the word 'Courage' was intertwined with the line that made up the heart. Blaine held her hand up to trace over it with her finger before looking up at Kate,

"I-It's perfect." She breathed out before smiling, Kurt grinned at her approval and set the book on Blaine's lap and walking back over to her desk to grab stencil paper.

"I was thinking maybe we could do it in white ink to make it stand out from your gorgeous tan skin." Kate said as she made the stencil, luckily she couldn't see Blaine blush.

"That sounds great." Blaine replies softly as she looks back down at the design.

After about five minutes, Kate sets down the stencil and pulls out a pair of gloves and pours white ink into a small cup.

"Thought of where you might want it?" She asked Blaine as she pulled on the gloves and set everything up.

Blaine bit her lip and straightened her back before reaching for her dress zipper on her side and pulling it down , revealing the side of her bra and the side of her ribs. Kate looked at her with wide eyes as Blaine circled where she wanted it to be placed with her finger, just at the top of her ribs.

"Lie down on your side, and try to get comfortable we might be here for about an hour." Kate said lowly, waiting for Blaine to settle before sanitizing the area and placing the stencil on her skin. Blaine could only watch her in wonder as she got everything in ready, her movements elegant and smooth.

When Kate grabbed the tattoo gun and turned it on, the noise making Blaine jump a little. "Just take a deep breath, relax, and try not to move." Kate soothed and Blaine simply nodded in reply. When the needle met her skin she hissed and let out a slow breath. She gripped the edge of the bench tightly as she waited for herself to get use to the pain, she decided to distract herself by focusing on Kate's' tattoos.

On her right fore are were two cameos, one of an outline of a man and the other of a woman with 'Je tame' written under the both of them. On the upper part of her arm were three white lilies tied together with a pink ribbon with butterflies around them, the detail was beautiful. Swimming over onto her shoulder were different colored beta fishes followed by small bubbles, it made Blaine smile. On her other arm were all of the moon fazes graduating up to her shoulder and on her wrist was a thin band of black with a music note dangling from it.

"Believe it or not that one hurt the most." It never failed, Blaine was lousy at not getting caught staring.

"I would imagine they all hurt like hell if all of them feel like this." Blaine said with a small hiss as Kate went lower to trace the stencil with the ink, Kate only scoffed in reply as she dipped her gun in the ink again before going back to the task at hand.

"The music note was the first one I ever got, I hid it from my dad for a year, wearing long sleeves in the summer was worth it though. Music is one of my hobbies, I love to play piano and sing, also discover new music to listen to." Kate explained to Blaine who listened intently.

"I love music too, it's the best way to make your day better, I only sing for fun like at karaoke now a day's." She giggled, Kate smiled down at her.

"Why so? Did you use to sing more publicly?" Kate questioned softly.

"Actually yeah, I was the lead in my old school's glee club, but my voice isn't really…light I guess." Blaine attempted to explain, but felt like she made herself sound like a fool.

"So? That doesn't mean you're a bad singer it just means you have a unique pitch." Kate said with a soft sigh, making Blaine blush once more.

"I guess you're right." Blaine said quietly with a small smile at the edges of her lips.

"Almost done, how are you feeling?" Kate asked as she went over a spot with the ink again.

"I actually got used to it, it stings a little but that's normal right?" Blaine said coolly.

"Yup, just an inch more and you'll be done." Kate sooths, Blaine nods and takes a deep breath of anticipation, anxious to see how it turns out.

"I have to say this is one of my favorites that I have ever done." Kate says as she turns off the gun and pulls off her gloves. Smiling at Blaine before handing her a hand held mirror, Blaine angled it so she could see and there it was, the perfect symbol for Blaine's life, her story captured permanently on her flesh. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled wide.

"I love it." She breathed out and looked over at Kate with a sniffle. "Thank you so much." She said, her voice faltering slightly.

"No problem, really, I was honored to be the one to give you your first tattoo and one that meant so much." Kate said so sincerely it made Blaine's heart skip a beat. Blaine grinned again and reached her hand up to wipe away her tears. She looked at it once again with a smile, before looking back at Kate, "How much do I owe you for it?" She asked softly as she set the mirror down.

Kate smiled slowly and took a step forward, "How about instead of paying for it, you let me take you out for dinner tonight?"

Blaine felt her gut tighten and her cheeks turn hot, she had no idea if this was real or not.

"I know it's a bit weird seeing I do kind of know everything about you, and I just…can't help but feel drawn to you." Kate elaborated, causing Blaine to gulp nervously.

This was actually the first time anyone had ever asked her out on a real date, and from someone of the sex she's attracted to, not only that but Kate_ knew_ about her.

"I would love to." Blaine breathed out before thinking for another second, Kate immediately grinned at her.

"Great, I'll cover your tat up and give you my number; I'll text you the details." Kate said excitedly and dug out everything she needed to cover Blaine's fresh tattoo. Blaine was already blushing hard and now Kate's fingers drifted over her skin as she traced the bandage onto her side, her heart ramming inside her chest.

When Kate was done she zipped up her dress and grabbed her back turning to Kate with a small hesitant smile. Kate handed her the original design and in the corner was her name and number.

_Kate Hummel _

_555-2349_

Blaine was hesitant to leave the shop but said goodbye to Kate and walked out with the sketch in her hand. After she was five blocks away she pulled out her phone to program Kate's number into it and immediately typed a text.

**From: Blaine Anderson 3:45 pm**

**It was great meeting you, I can't wait for tonight.**

**To: Blaine Anderson 3:47 pm**

**Ditto, meet me in front of the shop at 7?**

**From: Blaine Anderson 3:49 pm**

**Definitely. **

_**Ok, Hi! So I have not written in a year so I might be rusty, please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue this? Or Should I delete my count and live in a hole forever? Let me know! Xoxo Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Show You Real Love

Chapter 2

When Blaine finally returned home she looked at her tattoo in the mirror undoing the corner of the bandage to see it, she giggled like a smitten little girl before covering the tattoo again. She threw herself back on the bed with a delighted sigh, kicking off her flats one by one before digging her phone out from her purse. In excitement she dialed Trent's number and held the phone to her ear, almost squirming with anticipation while the phone rang,

"Hey Blaine, how did everything go?" Her best friend asked immediately, she jumped to reply.

"Where do I begin? My tattoo artist was gorgeous and listened to my whole story without even flinching and even after that she drew me a custom design." She said quickly with a huge grin.

"Blaine that's amazing." Trent interrupted, making Blaine smile.

"I'll make sure to send you a picture of the actual thing soon. But get this, after she was finished tattooing me she asked me to go out to dinner with her." Blaine gushed to her friend while twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"For the love of god, please tell me you said yes." Trent drawled.

"Of course I did! Trent, you should have been there, she's so beautiful and caring, and she talked me through the whole thing and held my hand when I got choked up." She bubbled and bit her lip in attempt of stopping herself from gushing too much.

"She sounds great Blaine, I'm glad that for once some creep isn't fawning over you, remember every time we used to go to the Lima Bean?" Blaine only huffed in annoyance at topic and Trent only laughed..

"Now what kind of look are you going for this evening? Sexy and demure? Cute and bright?" Trent asked, you could practically hear the smile on his face.

"I think I might go for…me." Blaine said simply.

"So, adorable and classic got it." Trent laughed, "Just please don't straighten your hair, no offense honey but it just looks like your wearing a wig."

"Rude! You know how hard my hair is to handle Trent, I braided it today so luckily she didn't see me in all my frizzy glory." Blaine sighed in annoyance.

"Hey that frizz gives you character, not that you need it but let your hair down, literally." Trent advised, Blaine knew he meant well but she didn't want to look like she didn't put any effort into her look, she sighed again.

"I'm serious Blaine, if you're going to be you, then be_ all_ of you." Trent emphasized sweetly.

"Fine, fine, I need to get my outfit together and set my hair, you know, the typical routine." Blaine said softly to her bestie as she sat up on her bed.

"Alright, call me and tell me how everything goes. Oh! And set me pictures of the tattoo and your outfit!" Trent said in a rush, "I'll let you go now, bye, love you!"

"Love you too." Blaine said with a giggle and hung up her phone before standing up and walking over to her small closet. When she had to buy her place she had to choose closet space or nice view, she chose a view of a small park across the street and a coffee shop.

She had recently went through all of her clothes and got rid of everything old that was too ridiculous or didn't fit; which left her with some lazy clothes and pieces that could be worked around for any occasion. But there was one dress she had been dying to wear for over a year, Trent had bought it for her for whenever she 'had her first real night on the town' as he so sweetly put it. She remembers how mad she was at him because it was so expensive, but at least now she had a reason to wear it. It was a gorgeous electric blue, with a round babydoll collar and two black buttons underneath it, with a just a hint or sparkle it would make Blaine stand out.

She pulled the dress from the closet and set it out on her bed and pulled out a pair of simple red suede heels to add color with the dress. She continued to her bathroom, pulling out her set of rollers and brushed all through her hair before putting them in one by one. By the time she was finished it was already six, she rushed to find a pair of nice earrings and all the makeup she was going to wear.

She sat in front of her small vanity, and applied a light red lip tint along with gold eye shadow; she finished it off with a small cat eye and mascara. She smiled at herself looking over the small things she liked about herself like her eyes and her lips, her lashes were pretty long too so that was another plus.

After waiting a few moments she took out her rollers, her curls now slightly tamed into close waves. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a small black clutch before heading out onto the street to hail a cab.

**From: Blaine Anderson 6:39 pm**

_**Just hopped in a cab, should be there soon.**_

**To: Blaine Anderson 6:43 pm**

_**Can't wait. **_

Blaine grinned down at the text; Kate was excited for their date, hopefully just as excited as Blaine was. She drummed her fingers along her lap as she watched the city scenery flash by, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be she was mostly just anticipating seeing Kate again.

Slowly but surely the cab stopped, Blaine pulled out what she needed to pay plus a tip and gave it to the cabbie before stepping out of the cab. She took careful steps to make sure not to fall, when she lifted her head from watching her feet she saw Kate fixing her hair in the reflection of the shop glass window.

From what Blaine could tell from behind Kate had changed, the boots and the jeans were gone and it looked like she had a nice blouse on. Hesitantly she walked up behind Kate and tapped her shoulder, the girl twirling around instantly and smiled when she finally made eyes contact with Blaine.

She looked gorgeous, wide legged dress pants with blue heels, a silver belt around her hips with a tucked in men's shirt with one simple top hat pin. Her eyeliner had been toned down and she even had gloss on, she cleaned up very well, as if she needed to look any more beautiful.

Kate seemed like she was looking Blaine over also, making her blush, "You look stunning." Kate said slowly, as she raked her eyes over Blaine once again.

"Thanks, you do too." Blaine said shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I had to change; I don't dress like that when I go out mainly for work and on easy going days." Kate explained with a small, adorable laugh.

"Well I'm glad I was worth such efforts." Blaine said bashfully, Kate simply smiled back at her before holder her arm out for Blaine to loop her own with.

"There's this great sushi place just a block from here, do you like sushi?" Kate pondered as they began to walk, Blaine feeling confident with someone so gorgeous next to her.

"I've never had it before, but I've always wanted to try." Blaine replied happily.

They walked in comfortable silence for only a few moments before Kate broke the silence.

"You know, I'm from Ohio too, Lima to be specific. I would have told you earlier but I didn't want to interrupt you, I find it strange that we were only hours away from one another and yet we meet here." She said airily.

"I think it's lucky, I probably would have been too shy to talk to you back then anyway." Blaine said abashed, when she looked over at Kate she was already looking back at her with doting eyes.

"I'm pretty sure no matter what I would have asked you out to dinner, New York or Ohio, Tattoo Shop or the Westerville mall." Kate said quietly, looking down and smiling to herself while Blaine's heart fluttered.

"I know that probably sounds really cheesy." Kate breathed out with an anxious laugh.

"No, it's really nice to hear." Blaine assured her honestly, Kate turned her head to smile at her as she walked her across the street.

They approached a pair of glass doors with the name of the restraint lit in neon above them; Kate opened the door for Blaine and let her step inside first. The place well dim lit and smelt like lavender and caramel, if that was even possible.

Kate asked the hostess for a table for two and they were seated in a small booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Blaine smiled at Kate nervously, unsure what to say or do; Kate smiled back at her from behind the menu.

Blaine raked her eyes over her own menu clueless to what everything was and if it would be good to eat. She bites her lip and looks up at Kate and leaned over the table slightly.

"I have no idea what to order, I can't even pronounce half of this stuff." She said nervously, Kate set down her menu and smiled admonishing at Blaine.

"I think we should start you off with things that are cooked and then work you into raw fish, it can be a bit scary at first." Kate suggested with a short laugh.

"Okay, so that means I should get…" Blaine urged.

"Some unagi, and inari then some shrimp and vegetable tempura." Kate rattled off so naturally the names of the food just falling off her tongue smoothly.

"That's all sounds so delicious when you say it." Blaine said excitedly.

Kate ordered for the both of them, getting the same exact thing as Blaine but with rice on the side. Blaine couldn't get the strength to pull her eyes away from Kate's lips as she spoke to the waitress, but tearing her lingering stare away when Kate turned back to her.

"So, you know almost everything about me already, what can I know about you?" Blaine asked after the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Well like I said I'm from Lima, born and raised. I went to McKinley High school and graduated top of my class. I wasn't very popular, I liked singing and dying my hair, plus wearing…unique clothing choices. I have toned down a lot since then." Kate said happily, making Blaine giggle.

"It was only my dad and I after my mother passed away when I was eight, but we made it through a lot together and soon he found a woman who made him really happy again. Which is how I ended up with my step brother Finn and step mom, Carol. The last few years of my high school experience had so many ups and downs and through it all my outlet was music and art. I started sketching all the time and soon enough started getting obsessed with tattoos and piercings." Kate continued on with a genuine smile Blaine wished to never falter.

"I did the music note tattoo when I was seventeen, and it hurt like a bitch did it with nothing but a needle and some craft store ink. It faded after a year or two so I got it redone by the person I was apprenticing. But other than that I graduated and made my way up here, got the experience I needed and got hired at the shop a year ago." Kate finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You are amazing." Was all Blaine could say with a small smile, making Kate tilt her head in curiosity.

"I mean you've done a lot in a small span of time and you just, went after your dream without any doubt." Blaine explained, Kate slipped her hand from her own lap and dragged it over the table top before her fingertips drifted Blaine's knuckles.

"I guess we're both pretty amazing then." She whispered softly, before their hands had to break apart due to the waitress setting down their plates.

The food actually looked good, Blaine was surprised, and she always thought that sushi was strictly raw fish with rice and seaweed. She picked up the chopsticks and steadying her hand and placing them between her fingers correctly before picking up a dark glazed filet of meat.

"That's the unagi." Kate said, Blaine nodded in acknowledgement and took a small bite, flavor seeping past her taste buds making her smile.

"Good right?" Kate chuckled as she started to eat also, Blaine knew she had to pace herself despite how good everything was she didn't want to be rude by stuffing her face.

After a few moments between shared glances and small smiles they made small talk between bites. They talked about their love for the Real Housewives shows, and when they moved to New York. Blaine explained that for the time being she was staying in her brothers New York apartment until she found a nice place to live. Then they went to talk on about how dangerous Kate's neighborhood was but how fabulous her apartment is despite it, plus Kate's cat.

"Leeloo? Like in the movie The Fifth Element?" Blaine questioned with an amused laugh.

"Yes, I adore that movie; all the costumes were designed by Jean Paul Gaultier and she's a small orange tabby. Why not?" Kate defended before sipping at her glass of sweet tea.

"It is a unique name, much better than 'Ginger' or whatever generic names people give orange cats." Blaine supplied, making Kate grin.

"We're closing in about ten minutes ladies, sorry to interrupt." Their waitress interrupted, making Blaine's joy slightly falter.

"Oh no it's alright, I had no clue we were here for that long." Kate said calmly and pulled out her wallet to pay the bill before standing and extending her hand to Blaine to help her out of her seat. Blaine smiled at Kate as they stepped out of the restaurant,

"I had a really great time." Blaine said softly as she looked over their joined hands.

"So did I." Blaine heard Kate return gently, before show felt her soft hand slip under her chin, tilting her head upwards until they were looking into each other's eyes.

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath, her cheeks flushing deeply, and her heart beating so fast it might just stop from exhaustion. Kate was looking at her with intent; she was looking for something, approval. Blaine only took a quick second before letting her eyes flutter shut before the electricity from Kate's lips connecting with hers took over her entire body. The feeling was so new, feeling a part of something, something beautiful. Blaine didn't want this to end, but it had to after only a few sweet seconds. She let her eyes open slowly, following the rise of the corners of her lips to see Kate doing the same. They didn't talk as Kate hailed her a cab and closed the door behind her, but just before the driver took off Kate crouched down to the open window to look at Blaine,

"We'll do this again." She said, it wasn't a question, and Blaine was glad it wasn't. All she could do was give a small nod before the cab took off down the street, looking through the back glass window to see Kate watch her go.

Once Blaine got home she didn't bother to call Trent or change her clothes, she just lied in bed, thinking about the nights events and how for once she felt…together.

**Okay, so I hope I didn't ruin this, I was really surprised by the reaction I got for this fic and I hope this good energy will keep flowing, please don't be scared to share your doubts or opinions on this fic. I appreciate constructive criticism or just a normal "good' or "bad". Once again, thank you all for reading and **_**please review**_**! I am taking requests for one shots and such, so pm me if interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: mentions of genitals

Let Me Show Your Real Love

Chapter 3

The light alarm chime from Blaine's phone caused her to awake slowly, slipping her arm out from under her heavy duvet to grab her phone and stop the alarm. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, feeling the uncomfortable zipper from her dress practically imprinted into her back due to the fact she had fell asleep in it. She was only stepping out of bed as her phone began to vibrate in her hand; she sighed and looked at the screen only to see it was a text from Kate.

Immediately she rushed to open the text only to smile down at the sampling, but heartwarming message.

**To: Blaine Anderson 9:10 am**

_**Good Morning. **_

It was nice, refreshing even, being greeted by someone in the morning after such a splendid night, Blaine felt like today would be amazing.

**From: Blaine Anderson 9:12 am**

_**The same to you.**_

Blaine replied with an almost idiotic smile on her face, she set her phone aside on the night table again before stepping into her bathroom, switching on the lights. She hadn't gotten the chance to remove her makeup last night, so it was slightly smudged over her skin. Running the tap of the bathroom sink she splashed the warm water over her face before removing the access makeup with a washcloth.

Now she felt even better, it's tough to be cheery when it feels like there's a layer of scum on your face. Blaine reached at her side, grabbing the small zipper tag between her forefinger and thumb and pulled it downwards. The dress loosened around her form and she slipped it off her arms and down her hips.

She looked over at her reflection; she always had that same feeling whenever she looked at her self, contentment. Her shoulders soft and round, delicate arms and waist, and of course her decently sized breasts that sat supple over her breastbone.

Over the years she became closer and closer to the point that every time she looked at herself she could say 'That's me, this is me.' That point came the day she got to New York and saw herself in the reflection of a glass door, despite the chance of looking silly, the words slipped from her mouth and she smiled.

After looking over herself for just another moment she reached down to her hips to pull down her two pairs of underwear, she wore two in order to not have a bulge. In all honesty, Blaine had no problem with the genitals that she was born with, her penis didn't bother her too much accept for the fact it made going to the beach difficult and the idea of intimacy foreign.

The size of it had decreased over the years, which made some things a bit easier, instead of wearing three pairs of underwear and tight jeans she could actually go without any extra layers in some pants and skirts.

Though she had never had a relationship before she was still human, thinking about sexual things and such, but her amount of actual arousal was low and morning arousal was rare.

But overall, she didn't see her penis as an obstacle like she used to, as she only could put it simply, it was a part of her as annoying a birthmark.

Stepping into the shower she turned on the water, the stream hitting her body and drifting down to her feet. Blaine felt the bandage over her tattoo dampening, she had almost forgot about it, she stepped away from the stream in order to gently remove the bandage, pushing away the curtain to drop it in the small waste basket by the toilet.

Without another worry her day began, she got dressed in a simply outfit consisting of brown leather oxfords with a black pleated skirt and white button up blouse. It was a nice day; there was no need to layers, with some liner and gloss she was out the door and heading to work.

She rode the train with no hassle, listening to her iPod the entire ride and peaking over a man's' shoulder to peak at the daily newspaper.

Finally arriving at work she was greeted by the receptionist for the gallery, Ana, she said 'Hello' before going to the back to put aside her bag and the sweater she grabbed incase it got a bit windy in the afternoon.

Basically her job was to pick up around the gallery and if anyone stopped by she would be the one to give them a tour and talk about the art. She only had two other coworkers and they were Ana and Tess, Tess handled all the sales if anyone were to be truly interested in any of the art. Her boss, Sonya, only stopped in once a week to see how things were doing this was the third gallery she owned along with a few boutiques.

Blaine felt lucky to work in such a place, it felt so chic and cool, like she was a true part of New York culture. But on slow days she just wanted to leave, the art was nice to look at but not for six hours every day.

Three hours into the day and no one had stopped in and everything was basically spotless, she went to the back room and pulled her phone out from her purse.

**To: Kate Hummel 1: 17 pm**

_**How's your day so far? It's pretty dull where I'm at.**_

She played with the ends of her hair and reapplied her gloss as she hoped for a reply. It was a bit satisfying, having someone new to talk to, for the past years during her transition she barley socialized due to the facet Ohio was so small and taking risks were scary. After a minute or so her phone finally elicited the short text jingle, she perked up immediately to check the message.

**From: Kate Hummel 1:21 pm**

_**My day is getting dull too, got through all my appointments, rest of the day should just be walk-ins but it's quiet as of right now. Are you free for lunch?**_

**To: Kate Hummel 1:22 pm**

_**Definitely, I could use some food and good company. What did you have in mind? **_

**From: Kate Hummel 1:24 pm**

_**I'm in the mood for some good NYC pizza, what do you think?**_

**To: Kate Hummel 1: 25 pm**

_**Sounds yummy, where?**_

**From: Kate Hummel 1:27 pm**

_**Meet me at 150 E 2**__**nd**__** St ?**_

**To: Kate Hummel 1:29 pm**

_**Sure, see you there.**_

Blaine tucks her phone away in her purse and grabs her sweater before letting Ana know she was leaving for lunch and hailing a cab.

The ten minute cab ride felt like forever as Blaine anticipated seeing Kate again; luckily they arrived at the spot with no delay. Blaine paid and stepped out from the car, looking in front of her she saw what Kate had in mind, FDR 99c Slice Pizza was what the sign read over the small dinky restaurant.

It made Blaine smile, it was simple and a place that seemed so private, like it could only really mean something to certain people. It might be a lot to think about of a pizza shop but still, Blaine's mind went on.

When she stepped inside she spotted Kate immediately sitting at one of the tables sipping at a glass of soda. From what Blaine could see from the waist up she wore a black quilted leather jacket with a red shirt that cut off just high enough to show off her belly button. Blaine could tell she would never stop ogling over Kate's style, her hair down over her eyes slightly and long black feathers in her ears. Blaine grinned and walked towards her through the other tables that were fully occupied by other customers.

"Hey." Kate greeted her with a smile that could give Blaine a toothache as she pulled out a seat for herself.

"Hi, I seriously think my stomach is going to start consuming itself in the next two minutes. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I walked in." Blaine giggled shyly.

"Oh trust me, I come in here all the time just for a soda and I end up getting two slices. One can never deny themselves of a good slice of pizza." Kate soothes playfully, "And may I say you look lovely today." She ended with the compliment, making Blaine blush.

"Oh please, I feel like I'm in pajamas compared to you." Blaine abashedly "Your style is so adventurous."

"Thank you, I'll never let go of a good compliment. But I like your style just as much as you like mine; it suits you but if you ever want to try and be as adventurous, as you so nicely put it, just have fun and try new trends and such." Kate advised, "Sorry, I just went all fashion nerd on you." She apologized quickly with a blush high on her cheeks.

"No its okay, nerdy is cute." Blaine complimented with a short laugh.

"Well let's get some food before I get any worst and scare you away." Kate chuckled and rose from her seat, letting Blaine see her _very_ nicely fitting striped jeans.

Blaine followed Kate up to the counter where a man was slipping pizzas into an oven and another was setting them on trays to grab.

Kate ordered two slices with green peppers and mushrooms along with a diet Coke, while Blaine ordered two slices of cheese with tomatoes and a iced tea.

As they walked back to the table Kate let Blaine in front of her so she could sit first before actually sitting herself.

Once again Blaine was lost as to how to start a good conversation, so settle for just eating for the time being while she thought. The food was delicious, she was glad she had said yes to pizza.

"So, what was the funniest tattoo you have ever given someone?" Blaine asked, feeling like she should give herself a pat on the back for a decent conversation starter.

Kate chuckled adorably with a mouthful of pizza before she swallowed and set her palms flat on the table as if the conversation was about to get serious.

"Okay, there's a tie I will never have the strength to break, one guy came in and he was all tough looking and muscular and walked up to me before asking me to give him a tattoo of a taco giving a thumbs up." Kate said the effort of trying not to laugh evident in her voice.

Blaine almost spit out her soda as she sipped at it before letting out a loud laugh, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I didn't have the strength to say anything the entire appointment so I just pushed through it and let him go. But the second one, oh my gosh, this old woman comes in and she's short and sweet looking and then she asks for me to give her an ankle tattoo that says 'Fuck The Haters' ." They both laugh in unison that time, Blaine feeling her face turn warm from the exertion.

Its only when there laughing slows to a stop when Blaine realizes Kate's hand is over hers. Her palm is soft and warm, comforting, just like she remembers from when she first met her. She smiled slowly at Kate, feeling the blush spread down her neck before spoke.

"So uhm since you're basically an artist and y'know, would you want to come to the gallery tonight? I'm closing so I could spare a few extra minutes…" Blaine said hesitantly eyes darting around the room nervously before settling back on their layered hands.

"I would love that." Kate said softly with a small nod, swiping her thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"And maybe after we could grab a drink?" Blaine added, taking a risk.

"Sounds lovely." Kate said, this time with a soft laugh, Blaine nervousness probably quite evident to her.

The remainder of the lunch Blaine learned that Kate loved the color blue (but red is a strong second), she has seen eight concerts and three Broadway shows, and can never turn down a good piece of cheesecake.

The hours that remained at her job seemed to carry on for eternity as one by one her co workers left and there were less passersby outside the gallery.

It wasn't until nine forty six there was the familiar squeak of the gallery door that Blaine lifted up her head from the front desk computer to see Kate standing in the middle of all the artwork and yet she was the most beautiful object in the room.

"Hi!" Blaine said a bit too excitedly, "I was just, y'know, shutting down the computers and taking down last minute messages." Kate smiled back at her in amusement and nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I didn't text you that I was heading over, phone died and I forgot to bring my charger with me." Kate said as she did a complete three sixty to look around the space.

"This place is amazing; I've always wanted to go to a gallery but didn't want to become one of those exclusive hipsters." She said with a chuckle, in turn making Blaine laugh a little as well.

"Don't you know? We have a strict policy against hipsters." Blaine joked as she rounded the front desk to stand at Kate's side, their height difference making her blush.

"Good." Kate said with a teasing wink, making Blaine laugh a bit nervously.

"Want to look around?" She offered, Kate nodded and hooked their arms together before entwining their fingers.

Blaine simply bit her lip to fight a grin before she began to show Kate around,

"We mainly take in young artists fresh out of school to help them out but we have a few established artists." Blaine said as they walked down one of the sections of the large space, pieces hung within feet of each other leaving so much to look out.

"You're lucky to work here, having so many beautiful and expressive things to look at all day." Kate said quietly.

"I suppose," Blaine countered, "But nothing has changed since I've started working here so some change would be nice." She said softly, feeling her palms warm up against Kate's.

Kate hummed in understanding and looked over at Blaine, not saying anything for a few moments, making Blaine nervous.

"What?" Blaine breathed out.

"Nothing." Kate dismissed before smiling again, "So how about that drink you mentioned?"

"Oh yeah, uhm, most of the bars in this neighborhood are kind of sleazy but there's some nice wine at my place. Well I guess I would know if it's nice, my brother bought it, but if you don't want to come over its okay. Oh god I just offered you to come over to my place, that's bad isn't it? Oh god I'm sorry-" Blaine began to babbled before Kate silenced her with a peck on the lips.

"I could go for a nice glass of wine." Kate said quietly, and so simply Blaine didn't need to say anything more.

Kate followed Blaine as she locked everything up and turned out the lights before stepping out onto the street to hail a cab.

Their fingers laced together once more once they sat together in the cab, making Blaine smiled again.

"I'm sorry if I make this a bit awkward, I-I'm new to the whole…dating thing." Blaine said shyly to Kate as she looked outside the cab window.

"Don't be sorry, to be honest you're the second person I've ever went on a date with. So trust me, I'm no expert." She heard Kate say soothingly.

"It's just…with the way I am I've always kind of avoided dating and such." God, Blaine wanted to punch herself, she practically admitted to being a pathetic virgin.

"I can't seem to see a reason why you should have to restrict yourself from dating." Kate said simply, making Blaine turn her head to look at her, meeting her eyes with a glint of curiosity. Kate only smiled slowly before looking down at her lap, Blaine could see a small blush gathering high on her cheeks.

"Well obviously not anymore, I think I may have found someone worth taking the big jump." Blaine said while she still had the courage to.

The response she expected was just a smile or a small laugh but instead she had Kate's soft hands cupping her face and pressing their lips together so tightly Blaine truly felt like they were one solid being for just those vast seconds.

Kate was so warm and she consumed Blaine with just one touch, it drove her mad, all she could do was rest her hand on Kate's elbow in reassurance of approval.

Sadly Kate broke the kiss but remained close enough for her and Blaine's noses to be touching. Slowly Blaine opened her eyes to meet Kate's blue and grey eyes, finding herself drunk with satisfaction from just one kiss.

"I think we're here." Kate said softly, her breath warming Blaine's already tingling lips.

"Oh." Blaine breathed out, reluctantly turning her face away to search her bag for money to pay the cabbie. Once she did she slipped out of the back seat and awaited Kate to round the car. They hooked arms just as they did in the gallery and Blaine led her up the stoop stairs and into the building where they stepped into the elevator.

Halfway through the elevator ride Blaine's hands began to tremble, her nerves vibrating her entire body.

Kate must have noticed because she stepped in front of her to look her over.

"Blaine," She said calmly, "Don't be nervous, we're just having a drink, that's all." Blaine nodded, taking in her words, she didn't even know that's why she was so nervous, she was getting so ahead of herself.

The elevator stopped with a soft 'ding' Blaine shook from her nerves to lead Kate to the apartment door, letting her step inside first before closing the door behind the both of them switching on the lights.

"Wow." Kate said immediately, "This place is three times bigger than my place." She said with a laugh.

Blaine smiled as she slipped off her shoes, wriggling her toes against the soft carpet before setting her bag and keys down.

"What does your brother do again?" Kate asked curiously, turning to Blaine before bending down to unlace her boots.

"He's an actor; he's done commercials and small parts on cop shows so far." Blaine explained, trying not to focus on how elegant Kate's fingers moved to loosen her laces.

"That's cool; no wonder he has such a nice place." She said as she rested her hand on Blaine's shoulder to use her for balance as she pulled off each boot and set them aside by the door.

"I'll get the wine and the glasses, make yourself at home." Blaine said happily before heading off to the kitchen.

She bit her lip as she opened the wine cabinet, she had never drank before in all honesty, she just wanted to sound mature and confident by offering to grab a 'drink'. She grabbed a random bottle and two glasses another cabinet before walking back to the living room.

Blaine found Kate sitting on the couch, her long legs bent at her side as she looked at the framed pictures on the side table. The one picture specifically that she was looking at was her seventeenth birthday photo, with Trent and Cooper at her side as she blew out seventeen candles on a large cake.

Her hair was still short, with broad shoulders and thick brows but with one of her first dresses she had ever gotten on.

She bit her lip and sat down on the cushion next to Kate, causing the girl to direct her attention to her.

"What did you wish for?" Was the first thing she said to her, catching Blaine by surprise.

"Uhm…" she let out slowly as she removed the cork from the bottle and set is aside, "I believe I wished for Katy Perry concert tickets and for my hair to grow faster." She said with a small laugh as she poured the yellow liquid into each glass halfway, hoping that was the right way to serve it.

Kate picked up her glass and held it up with a big smile, "To birthday wishes then." She teased, tapping her glass against Blaine's before taking a sip, and Blaine followed her actions.

The taste of the wine bitter and dry, making her cringe a bit but swallowing the drink nonetheless.

"Personally I'm more of a Gaga girl myself but Perry isn't too bad, now, if you said Ke$ha I might had to judge you just a bit." Kate teased making Blaine laugh.

"As much as I love pop music I am very picky with whom I listen to." Blaine said and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Preach." Kate giggled before taking another sip from her glass, making Blaine follow.

"What kind of a teenager were you?" Blaine asked, as she played and twirled the stem of her glass.

"Oh that's a loaded question, I was…stubborn, a bit snobby at times, very organized, and liked time to myself. A bit has change but I can still be stubborn and I can't stand not being organized." She replied.

"Interesting, honestly I thought you were going to say rebellious and wild." Blaine joked, feeling her chest warm a bit for some odd reason.

"No. oh no, just because I gave myself a jail style tattoo doesn't mean I was this big tough girl. I liked to be kept to myself and poised. I tried smoking once and almost puked, but leather jackets can go with almost any outfit." Kate elaborated with a playful smirk.

Blaine giggled a bit too much at her words and took a moment to control herself.

"I had no choice but to keep to myself, with everything going on and such. But I still had my best friend Trent so I was set for my high school years." She bubbled, Kate only tilting her head at her in curiosity.

"I couldn't, tell all my other friends about me, because what if they lost respect for me y'know?" She continued, "But Trent knew me since I was five so he was good on everything." She giggled again, her head feeling a bit foggy.

"Uh huh." Kate said slowly, eyeing Blaine curiously.

"Oh god, drinking this was a stupid idea; I have word vomit now, like in Mean Girls." Blaine said as she set her glass down on the coffee table.

"Have you ever drank before?" Kate asked with a tone of worry.

"Nope." Blaine said simply, with a nervous laugh.

"Well at least you know you're a lightweight, do you have anything to eat?" Kate asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Uhm yeah, there's tons of stuff in the kitchen why?" Blaine said, confused, was Kate going to leave?

Kate held up a single finger, letting Blaine know to wait, and she did, hearing dishes move in the kitchen and the fridge opening and closing.

When Kate returned she had a sandwich on a plate held out towards Blaine.

"You're too nice." Blaine breathed out, taking the plate from Kate's hands with a lazy smile. Kate sat down next to Blaine, their shoulders touching, making her let out a short giggle out of nerves.

Blaine took one bit from the sandwich, it was good, less mustard would had been okay. She set the plate down and swallowed the chewed piece before dropping her head onto Kate's shoulder.

"Do you like me?" She asked quietly, suddenly scared of her own voice, but her eyes were drooping shut slowly.

"Yes, a lot." Kate said softly to her before her eyes fell shut and she was out like a light.

**Sorry if this took a bit long to get out, I had my young niece over for two weeks and then homecoming so ya'know how that is. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter/story so far, I would really appreciate it. xoxox**


End file.
